


First Date

by SoFarAway93



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: After BtS, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Date, Min Suga, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Suga has a dirty mouth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, agust d, bts - Freeform, dirty mouth, porn with a plot, sex on the first date, suga - Freeform, there's a story but it's still porn, yoongi has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93
Summary: Your friend sets you up with her coworker Min Yoongi who is the most popular hip-hop producer. At dinner you hit it off and he takes you back to his place. You can probably guess what happens...smut.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga & You, Min Yoongi | Suga/You
Kudos: 11





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for this story was inspired by Twitter users @mindoftbsl and @theyarethetype!

This was your first date with Min Yoongi, the former idol and currently most popular hip-hop producer. A friend of yours who works with him set you two up. She claims when she showed Yoongi your photo, his jaw dropped. You didn’t believe it until he picked you up for your date and his first words were, “wow, that photo did not do you justice.”

Yoongi and you hit it off straight away, already joking and laughing on the way to the restaurant. At some point during the meal, the mood went from casual first date to super flirty. This is when you found out he was more than intelligent, talented and handsome. He has a dirty mouth too.

Not everybody can pull off saying, “your boobs look great in that dress” and “I wonder what they look like without the dress” without you slapping them across the face. Instead of being angry, his cheekiness turned you on.

He offered to take you back to his place after dinner to “potentially have the best sex of your life.” As somebody with a healthy sexual appetite, how could you turn that down?

This all lead to you sliding across the leather backseat of the SUV with Yoongi scooting in next to you. He shuts the door behind him and asks the driver to take you both back to his apartment.

It’s by far the fanciest car you’ve ever been in.There are two rows of black, leather seats, the pair of you are in the back to continue what you two had started at the restaurant.

You don’t even have time to buckle your seatbelt before Yoongi has his lips against your neck, kissing down to your shoulder. His lips start off light then grow passionate as he sucks on the skin where your neck and shoulder meet, making your body feel limp.

“Yoongi,” you turn your head to whisper in his ear. “That feels so nice.”

He hums against your skin then comes up to kiss you on the lips, wrapping his arm around your waist to bring you closer.

“Can I make you feel really nice?” He whispers back.

“Yes.”

“Take off your panties,” he whispers, looking at you with dark, lustful eyes and a devious smirk.

You’re taken off guard, immediately flustered at his request. One moment ago you had all the confidence in the world and now you’re overwhelmed by his pointed request. Your cheeks blush pink and your heartbeat begins to race, “Right here? Right now?”

Yoongi begins to trail light kisses along your collar bone, “Mhmm.”

In your normal state of being, you wouldn’t have given it a second thought. You would have told whatever guy you were with to wait until we got home or you would simply leave the situation. But this wasn’t an ordinary night and you weren’t with any ordinary guy. You were with Min Yoongi for fucks sake!

You swallow your inhibitions and hike up your dress enough to hook your fingers around your lace thong, Yoongi watching as you pull the garment down your legs and off. He holds out his hand to take them then stuffs them in his jacket pocket.

"That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He walks his fingers from your knee up your thigh towards your center.

You place your lips on his for a second, gaining your confidence back. Instead of feeling embarrassed, you couldn’t believe how sexy this moment was.

“Not at all,” you say.

He whispers in your ear so softly you almost don’t hear him, “Spread your legs a little.”

The knots that were already in your stomach tighten at his words. You are a mix of nervous and excited as you open your legs, exposing your wet core for him.

“That’s my girl,” he whispers. “Can I touch you?”

You swallow hard in anticipation, “Please, Yoongi.”

His fingers are feather light dancing up and down your folds making you shiver. Even though he was barely touching you, your body was heating up and your pussy getting wetter with each gentle caress of his fingers.

“Do you like it being teased like this?” He says as he barely kisses your neck. He is so close but it feels like his lips and fingers are miles away. You were dying to have him dip his fingers inside you and suck on your neck until you were bruised purple.

You whisper, “You’re driving me crazy.” He presses on your clit for a microsecond causing you to bite back a moan.

Yoongi whispers, “Baby, you gotta be quiet. We should be at my place in 10 minutes. Can you last without cuming until then?”

God, you weren’t sure if you could. He was barely touching you but you were soaked and desperate for more.

You take a breath and nod, “Yeah I can.”

“Let’s see how you do. If you can make it, I’ll eat you out the moment we get inside. But if you cum, you’ll have to do something for me. Deal?”

You nod again, “Ok.”

Yoongi takes his already slow, light touches to a slug’s pace. His fingers barely grazing your sensitive clit down to the entrance of your dripping pussy. You were certain you were making a sticky mess all over the car seat but were too horny to care.

“I’m barely touching you and you’re soaking wet. I wonder what you taste like,” he kisses your cheek. “I hope I get to find out soon.”

“Says the man with the boner,” you tease. “I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re hard.”

Even in the low light, you could see his erection tenting in his black pants. He must be just as turned on as you are.

He raises an eyebrow, “Touche.” He dips two fingers into your pussy making you gasp a little too loudly. “Baby girl, I said to be quiet. If you can’t be quiet, I can’t touch you.”

“Sorry. It feels so good, Yoongi,” you take a deep breath. “Touch me more.”

“No can do. You have to wait a few more minutes. We’re almost there. Are you sure you can last? What if I start stretching you out for my cock?” He pushes his fingers inside you, “You’re so tight. I’m going to have to start fingering you now so you’re ready for when we get to my place.”

His fingers push farther up and curl to hit your g spot. You turn to bury your face in Yoongi’s shoulder to muffle your moans. 

“Did I hit your spot?” He teases. “How does it feel? Tell me.”

You’re breathing harder as he continues fingering you, hitting your g spot again and again.

“Too good. I want to cum.”

“Soon,” he whispers while pulling his fingers out of you to slowly tease your throbbing clit. “We are almost there. Just a little longer and I’ll be sucking on this clit.”

“Holy fuck,” you hiss.

“Does that sound good? I bet you taste delicious.”

At that, the SUV stops and the driver tells you that you’ve arrived at Yoongi’s apartment.

Thank fucking God. You weren’t sure you could last for a minute longer with him talking absolute filth like that.

“Thank you so much!” You call to the driver.

The driver waves goodbye and pulls away after you two exit the car.

“Ready, baby?” Yoongi asks and gives you a peck on the lips.

“Fuck yes.”

He takes your hand (the one that isn’t sticky) to lead you to the elevator. The doors close and he starts teasing you with his words again.

“We’re almost there, baby girl. You look gorgeous in this dress but I’m eager to see what you look like totally naked laying on my bed with your legs spread wide so I can see your dripping pussy.”

“I love this dirty mouth of yours,” you take his face in your hands and kiss him hard on the lips.

The elevator dings, both of you speed walk hand in hand out and down the hallway to Yoongi’s apartment. He types in his passcode, opens the door and pulls you inside with him.

In what felt like a whirlwind, Yoongi’s arms are wrapped around you and kissing you deeply. As you kiss, he walks you in the direction of his bedroom.

“This way, baby,” he says. “Do you have to go to the bathroom first?”

“No, I’m good. Look at you being all considerate,” you pull him back in for another kiss.

“Just because I’m rich, famous and have a dirty mouth doesn’t mean I can’t be a nice guy too.”

You make it to his room and you say, “You’ll have to show me nice guy Yoongi next time. Will you unzip my dress for me?”

“Of course,” he pulls the zipper down your back. “So there’s going to be a next time?”

“Let’s see how this goes and we can decide from there,” you say as you shrug off the straps and shimmy the dress down to the floor to a puddle at your feet. He unclasps your bra which you shake off to join your dress.

“Holy ass,” Yoongi says. “Turn around. Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Wow.”

Blushing from the praise you quietly thank him.

He brushes your hair behind your ear and looks at you slightly confused. “Why so shy all of a sudden?”

“Sorry, I’m just not used to somebody speaking like that to me,” you look at the floor then back up to meet Yoongi’s eyes.

“If we are going to see one another after tonight, you’ll have to get used to it,” he leans in to kiss you and you topple back on to the bed with him on top.

He fervently kisses you while running his hands up and down your sides, feeling the depth of every curve. He takes your hard nipples in his fingers, pulling and squeezing them until you gasp in his mouth.

“You like your nipples played with?” He asks.

“I do,” you say then let out a soft groan from the pleasure.

He wraps his lips around one of your nipples. You moan as he sucks then tugs on it with his teeth.

“Fuck, Yoongi,” you say. “So good.”

“Oh yeah?” He smirks at you then makes his way south to where his fingers had been touching you the entire car ride home. “I said I would eat you out straight away so I need to keep my promise. Is that alright?”

“Yes, please,” you say.

“Tell me how it feels. If you want me to change how I’m doing it let me know. I want to know what makes you feel good.”

“Ok.”

“Spread your legs a bit more for me,” he says and you do just that. He kisses the inside of your thigh, “You’re dripping, baby girl. Holy fuck, that’s sexy.”

He licks a stripe up your center then dances his tongue along your folds trying to taste every inch of you. He pokes his tongue into the entrance of your pussy, he pulls out to say, “I was right, you are delicious.”

“Yoongi,” you’re not sure how much more teasing and foreplay you can take. “Please let me cum. Suck on my clit.”

“You got it, baby. One orgasm coming up.”

He goes back down to wrap his lips around your bundle of nerves that begin screaming as he starts to suck. You buck your hips at the powerful sensation, unsure if you’ll be able to last much longer.Your stomach is clenching and you could feel yourself almost getting lightheaded as you quickly approach your orgasm. He sucks you hard once, twice and on the third time you gasp and pull on his hair, “Yoongi! I’m cuming.”

He continues to focus his mouth on your clit as you ride through your climax that you had been dying to reach. As you come down, he’s licking your clit which is almost too sensitive to be touched making you squirm and wiggle away from his mouth.

“Too sensitive?” He asks as he comes up, his chin wet with your cum.

“Yeah,” you give a loud sigh. “That was amazing. So what were you going to have me do to you if I came in the car?”

Yoongi lays next to you and smiles, “I was going to have you ride me.”

“Before we do that, you really need to take your clothes off. What the hell is this? How did this all happen and you’re still fully dressed?”

He laughs, “Yeah how am I still fully dressed? Let’s fix this.”

He gets off the bed and quickly undoes his belt, drops his pants and unbuttons his shirt which he slides off his shoulders to the floor. He stands in front of you in black boxer briefs that he quickly pulls down to reveal his incredibly erect penis.

“Well hello,” you say. “You know…”

Yoongi climbs on top of you, “Know what?”

“You’re pretty damn beautiful too,” you cup his face and kiss him. “Do you have condoms?”

“I’m always prepared,” he pulls a condom from his bedside drawer, rips open the package and rolls it up himself. “How do you want me?”

“Sitting up,” you motion for him to sit against the headboard with pillows cushioning his back. “I want to put my boobs in your face.”

“I would love that,” he says situated on the bed with his dick standing up straight, nearly laying flat against his stomach.

You kneel with legs spread open to sit down on his cock. You lower yourself down and with his dick in your hand, guide it into your needy pussy. The pressure of him entering you made you both moan together. Yoongi has his eyes locked on you as you push him in all the way and your hips meet.

“You feel so warm,” Yoongi says. “Does everything feel ok?”

You’re taking deep breathes as you adjust to his penis. You hadn’t been with anybody since the new year so you felt a bit rusty, nervous that you hadn’t had sex with someone for so long. Yoongi must sleep with a new woman every week! He’s probably a professional or something! Your cheeks turn a dark shade of pink as you become instantly anxious, worrying that you will mess it up. Worrying that he won’t have a good time, that you will be the worst fuck he’s ever had.

You swallow your fears to say, “Yeah, everything’s alright. I’m just getting used to you, that’s all.”

He cups your face with one hand to pull you in towards him, “Take all the time you need. I’m not in a rush. We’ve got all night long.” He kisses you eventually pushing his tongue into your mouth to intensify the moment.

While your tongues are getting to know each other in your mouth, you gain a bit of confidence so you begin to roll your hips in a slow motion, feeling Yoongi’s cock take up all of the space inside you. You push your boobs into his face which he fervently kissed and licked, you could feel him getting harder with each movement of your bodies.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he says then takes your chin between his thumb and index finger. “Eyes on me.”

You two lock eyes, “Not a problem.” While moving your hips back and forth you say, “Let me hear that dirty mouth some more.”

Yoongi can’t hold back his smile and quiet laugh, “You like it that much, huh? Is that what turns you on?”

“Not usually,” you lean forward to suck on his neck then kiss your way up to his ear. “But for some reason when it comes out of your mouth, I like it a lot. I like it more than I should.”

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer to him then thrusts up into you making you both moan loudly. He pounds into you while you hold on to him tight, making all sorts of noises near his ear.

“That feel good? Do you like it when I fuck you?” Yoongi says.

You dig your nails into his shoulders, “Yes! Yoongi! Holy shit.”

Again and again he thrusts up into you, hitting your g spot with precision.

“You’re so deep,” you moan. “Fill me up more.”

If you could be drunk from sex that’s what you were right now. Every sensation was powerful, each nerve of your body standing on end as he fucked up into you. You were starting to feel the fire in your stomach, another orgasm building.

“Lay down,” he says.

You get off his dick then lay down on your back, now getting a good look at the man in front of you. His body wasn’t incredibly muscular but he was toned like he went to the gym but didn’t try too hard. He had pink nipples which you thought was cute, something you hadn’t expected. You couldn’t help but reach up to touch one, running your fingers over the hardened bud.

He looks puzzled, “What are you doing?”

“Just touching,” you say softly. “I like them.”

He tries to hold back a blush and smile, “You’re adorable.”

“Why are you the one acting shy now? Do you not want me to touch them?” You take your hand away from his chest to place it on his hip.

“No, you can touch them. Nobody has ever told me they liked my nipples before, they usually just comment that they’re pink which is pretty obvious.”

“Then I can be the first,” you give him a toothy grin, letting your silly side show.

Yoongi leans over to kiss you, “You’re something else, aren’t you?”

“Quit flirting and get inside me already!” You both laugh.

Getting back to business he pushes his hard cock into your sopping pussy up to his balls, trying to go as deep as possible. “How does this feel? Is it too deep?”

“Can I put my legs on your shoulders? I want you to go as deep as you possibly can.”

He pulls your legs over his shoulders, “You’ve got a bit of a dirty mouth of your own. I like it.”

After getting situated he folds you in half and begins thrusting, going so deep it’s almost painful. You let out a loud moan, calling his name as he picks up the pace. Yoongi grits his teeth looking like he’s trying to keep it together and not cum yet. Since he teased you so much, it’s only right for you to tease him back.

“Are you trying not to cum?” You bite your bottom lip to hold back a smirk.

He lets out a short laugh, “Maybe. Maybe I don’t want to cum until you’ve cum twice.”

“Then make me cum, baby.”

Either the teasing or you calling him baby light a fire in him. He was pounding in you fast and hard that your moans were almost screams. With each thrust, you felt the heat burn hotter in your belly as your second climax was within reach.

“I can feel you clenching around my cock, baby girl. Don’t hold it back. Cum for me.”

As if he said the magic words you came loudly, feeling your pussy grip tight around Yoongi’s already sensitive penis. Your eyes roll back into your head with your mouth open, feeling the waves of your orgasm peak and fall.

“Oh my God, you’re squeezing so tight,” he joins you in rolling his eyes into the back of his head. “I’m cuming!”

Even with a condom on, you could feel his dick twitching inside you as he ejaculated into the latex. It felt amazing. The entire night had been the hottest evening you’ve possibly ever had with somebody.

Yoongi finishes and pulls out of you so you can sit up properly. He takes a tissue to take the condom off then tosses it in the bin.

“So what did you think? Potentially the best sex of your life?” Yoongi sits next to you, he wraps his arm around your waist just like he did in the car.

“Best first date sex that’s for sure,” you tease, kissing him on the cheek. “Maybe if we keep practicing we can both have the best sex ever on a regular basis.”

He pulls you in to kiss you, brushing your hair behind your ear, “I’m never going to say no to having the best sex ever.”


End file.
